


Broken Fate

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Orgasms, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Rook are separated, the omnitrix hero being jettisoned into space. Rook blames himself, and realizes his feelings for Ben aren’t just that of friendship. When Ben comes back, things change for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Blame

Ben was gone, and the Incurseans had taken over with the Way Bads. Rook, Kevin, Gwen, Argit and Blukic were working as rebels. Doing everything they can especially with the fall of the plumbers. They slept in shifts, though Rook wasn’t sleeping much.

Rook’s Dream

Him and Ben were at Mr. Smoothies, he was talking about different things he had done. Of course Rook knew all that since he read his file, but he was enjoying listening to Ben’s stories. Suddenly he felt a rumble, and before he could stop it a Way Bad came down, it grabbed Ben and kept him from getting to his watch.

Ben reached out to Rook. “Rook…help…” before he could say me, the Way Bad devoured him.

“No!” he screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks.

End Nightmare

Rook shot up panting heavily. “Just a dream…” he looked around and Ben was nowhere to be seen. “But Ben still is not here.” He brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself. He shook, as tears fell. “I’m so sorry Ben.”

The lack of sleep was effecting Rook a bit, and Gwen noticed something seemed off with him. “Rook is everything ok?”

“Yes Miss Tennyson I’m fine…” he sad and put on a smile.

“Rook, you used contractions.” He looked down in shame. “Tell me what is wrong.”

“I have been thinking, a lot about Ben.” He says.

“We all have, we are all worried about him.”

“It is more than that. I have been having terrible dreams.”

“Rook relax, it is normal to have bad dreams, but Ben will come back.”

“You think so?” he asked his heart filling with hope.

“Come on it’s Ben!” she gave him a pat on the shoulder. That did make him feel better, surprisingly.

Rook’s Dream

He was running, chasing after Ben’s pod. He was floating further and further away. “Ben wait please I can help, let me help you!” He was met with only silence.

He used the proto-tool and zipped onto the shuttle. He beat on the pod, and forced the door open. He hoped Ben was there, prayed he could save him and take him into his arms. What he found was an empty pod. “No!” he banged on the pod, and all he could hear was the sound of Emperor Milleous laughing.

“Why couldn’t you save me?” Ben’s voice cut through the laughter. Rook whipped around looking for him. “You were supposed to be my partner.”

He looked desperate. “You were supposed to have my back.” Ben appeared just for a split second but vanished just as Rook turned.

“I thought we were friends.”

“We are!” he shouted.

“Then why couldn’t you save him.” Rook froze and turned around, there behind him was Gwen, Max, and Kevin. “I trusted you to have his back!” Kevin snapped. “You were supposed to look after him!” Gwen shouted. “I should have never put you two together!”

Rook fell to his knees. “You are right, I failed…I could not protect him.”

End Dream

He woke up in tears, he got up from his make shift bed and went to relieve Gwen from watch. “Rook?” she gasped looking at him.

“Forgive me, did I startle you?”

“No, it is just that, you don’t look so good. Are you still not sleeping well?”

“No…” he said.

“Rook talk to me, what is wrong?” he sat down next to her.

“May I speak personally?” he asks, and Gwen nods. “Do you think Ben would still be here, if you and Kevin never left?”

“Oh Rook, no I mean there is no way.”

“I cannot help thinking about it. That if someone else had been made his partner, or if you two had not left and stayed with him. The Incurseans would not have won, that you would have known a way to help him and he would not be gone.”

“Rook you can’t blame yourself.” She says and rubs his back. “Ben will be back and you will see. It will be just like it was before.” She pats him on the back. “Now go get some sleep, and remember Ben cares about you a lot.”

Rook went down and closed his eyes and thinking about all the times he had with him.

-x-Dream-x-

He was on his knees still in despair over the previous dream. The voices echoed and echoed around him. “I am sorry Ben, I am so sorry!”

Suddenly everything went quiet, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Rook.”

“Ben?” he turned to see the brunette standing behind him, smiling. “Ben!” his face lit up and he hugged the boy. Ben pet him, and pulled a purr from the male, and Rook nuzzled his shirt. “You are here, you are rally here!”

“Rook.” He said and the male looked up at him. His hands moved cupping his cheek, his thumbs brushing over his soft fur. Ben leaned down and kissed him on the lips, he was surprised at first, and his cheeks lit up in a blush. He finally rose up picking Ben up with him and kissing him deeply.

He growled, and began rubbing himself against Ben. ‘Ben, oh Ben, my Ben!’ he thought possessively. Clothing vanished, and Rook brought him down to the ground. The kiss broke and he attacked his neck, nipping and sucking wanting to leave marks.

-x-

Outside Rook was purring, finding a true sleep. A mysterious figure had slipped into their hide out, getting past Gwen and coming straight to Rook. He had touched him, caressing the cheek of the furry male. “Ben…love…u…” he mumbled. The figure tensed up, but did nothing to disturb the sleeping revonnahgander.

He found a blanket and covered the male with it. “Soon, I promise.” He left, and the next day Rook woke up surprised to be covered in a green blanket.

-x-

It had been so long, the little band of rebels had been ducking Way Bads and Incurseans, stealing weapons, and tech to mount an assault. However things were not looking good, but Gwen noticed Rook seemed more like himself. It wasn’t good to blame himself, Ben wouldn’t want that.

They staged something big, but it was all a trap set up by Argit. It was thanks to a muscled Incursean that they got away. He was a filthy incursean, but Rook couldn’t shake the feeling that something was familiar about him. Gwen said he was cool so he was allowed to help.

-x-

Bullfrag was Ben, he was here, he was back! Ben Tennyson was back, and the tides changed. “Rook when this is all over we need to talk.”

“Uh oh man, that is never good.” Kevin said to him.

“What?” the blue furry male asked. “Whenever someone says ‘we need to talk’ it never means something good. Brace yourself man.” The osmosian explained.

They got to work, and not only stopped the Way Bads, but captured Dr. Psychobos, Attea and Milleous.

Shockingly enough this whole invasion was set up by Attea to seize the thrown. She now had it, she paid for damages, and took the army back to the borders.

What felt a little annoying was when Attea wanted Ben to come with her, it took all Rook’s restraint not to attack her on principle. She left and Ben took Rook to get a smoothie.

-x-

“Rook I have been thinking a lot about us.” He said and took a drink of his smoothie.

“Us?” the plumber asked. ‘Please no, I don’t want to lose him again.’

“Yes us, you and me, our partnership and…” Rook launched forward and took Ben’s hands in his, cutting him off with surprise. “Please Ben, I promise I will get stronger, I will become a better partner just please I do not want to lose you again.” He went off into a tangent of a bunch of things he was gonna do for him.

He stared at him looking deep into his eyes. “Rook.” He says and cuts off his rant.

“Yes?” he asks, feeling a little stressed out.

“Stop talking.” That said, he kissed Rook; yes right there at Mr. Smoothy. Kevin’s jaw dropped at the sight, and Gwen awed. Everyone around was stunned into silence.

The kiss broke and Rook was in a daze. “I had a lot of time to think while I was away.” He ran his thumb over his stripes. “About what I want, what I have, and my future I thought of you, and I missed you. So I want to ask you one thing.” He took a deep breath. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” he pulls him into another kiss. This became a heated make out session, as if it was making up all the time they had been apart.

“What just happened? Ben’s gay?”

“So he is.”

To be continued..


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Broken Fate  
Chap 2 Jealousy

Ben and Rook were enjoying their new found freedom, their feelings for each other were out and true. The human boy found himself visiting Rook at his place at the HQ, he also got him some street clothes. Making out was nice, but kinda off when one is wearing armor. He learned that Rook did in fact have street clothes. “Oh dude that is cute.” He says.

Rook was wearing a black T-shirt with a green 10 over the chest, and brown pants similar to Ben’s but in his size. “You could say I too was a fanboy.”

“I won’t hold it against you.” He wrapped his arms around the revonnahgander’s neck,(Rook smiling as they get closer) and the two kissed. Their lips pressed together firmly, parting only so their tongues could caress one another.

“Hmm, your kisses are always so sweet.” He purrs after they break for air, he nuzzles his neck and inhales his scent.

“Hehe that tickles.” He kissed his furry cheek.

So far they kept things behind closed doors, if you don’t count that kiss at Mr Smoothy. The only ones who knew were Max, Gwen and Kevin. He still hadn’t told his parents and neither had Rook. Right now it was all about them.

Rook took to nibbling on Ben’s neck, sucking on his pulse point. “Ohh Rook!” he cried, he cupped the back of his head accidently finding a spot behind his ear that had the feline like male purring. Ben smiled and started scratching that spot.

The revonnahgander was hard in his pants, his thick length made an impressive bulge. Rook leaned back onto his bed, with Ben moving into his lap, his own bulge rubbing against Rook’s. The boy smirked, as Rook growled, he continued to grind against him. The friction and heat between them had them both hot and panting.

“Ben…I mmhmm!” he bit his lip as he found his release, shooting his seed into his pants. Ben continued to frot against him working himself to his own release. He rested his head against Rook’s shoulder, his cheeks flushed and the two panted as they came down from their high.

Rook wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his hair. “You smell so good.”

“Hehe,” he laughed. “This is great, I missed you so much Rook.”

“I know, as I you.” He growled softly. “I never want to lose you again.”

“You won’t.” his watched started beeping. “Oh crap it is time for patrol.”

“We should clean up, and get ready.”

“I’ll change my clothes you’ll need to get washed up, I doubt you’ll want to walk around with cum on your fur.”

“Yes though if it was yours I might enjoy it.” He gave him a charming smirk and Ben blushed. “Just go get a shower, I’ll keep grandpa Max busy.” He pushed Rook towards the shower so he could change. Ben removed his pants and boxers, and then felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked back and saw Rook staring at his rear. “Oi get washed up already!”

“Yes yes,” he pulled back, he removed his street clothes along with his orange and white underwear, he turned the shower on until it was nice and warm. He stepped in and began washing his crotch letting his seed get washed away.

Little did he know Ben was comfortable without wearing underwear, so he put his pants back on and snuck into the bathroom. His hand slipped through the curtain and ran along his back. “Ahhh!” he turned and saw a smirking Ben, he gasped and quickly covered his crotch. “Ben what are you?”

“Turn about is fair play, love the stripes by the way.” He gave him a wink and left the bathroom. Rook couldn’t shake the smile he had permanently plastered to his face.

He arrives in the control room dressed in his armor. Apparently Fistina was out robbing a jewelry store, so they went to stop it. Fistina was captured. “Oh little blue one is so feisty.”

“You have no idea.” Ben teased.

Rook glared at the criminal. “Be silent criminal.” With her tied up, they began recovering the jewels. “Why did you steal all these?”

“What can I say I love pretty things.” She batted her eyelashes, and Rook felt a shiver of disgust and went back to finding the jewels. He came across a few rings, and he couldn’t help but think of Ben with a wedding ring on his finger. He closed his eyes with glee, and then something caught his eye. A beautiful emerald that sparkled just like Ben’s eyes, it appeared to be apart of a necklace. 

His feline eyes widened as he eyed the necklace, and imagined it around Ben’s neck, maybe while he was wearing nothing else, just like in an earth movie he saw.

“Rook your purring.” Ben elbowed him playfully in the side.

“Ah forgive me.” He put the necklace in the bag. They had to process the jewels for evidence, then return them to the store. ‘Who am I kidding I could never buy Ben such an expensive gift. Such a jewel would wipe out all my savings.’

“Hey Rook you okay?” he looked to his boyfriend.

“Ah yes, let us finish.” Things didn’t go so well as Ester came to find them. There was trouble in the Hot Spot, she wrapped her arms around Ben’s arm, and Rook almost growled.

“We should check this out.”

“But the criminal?!” he was shocked that Ben wasn’t pushing Ester away especially when she seemed to be still infatuated with him.

“Hey Fistina you in any hurry?” he asked.

“No, I am fine, plus I get to stare at little Rook.” Again another shiver of disgust, they put the jewels in a storage compartment for safe keeping. They went down to the Hot Spot, where Looma was facing off with various warriors.

“Princess Looma?!” the brunette gasped.

“Oh beloved!” she ran over and embraced him. Rook tensed up and was close to hissing.

“Beloved?” Ester asked.

“Jeez what are you doing here?” this time he did resist, though that could have been because her hugs were lethal to a human body.

“Preparing our wedding silly, we have pre wedding tributes to collect. I was working on the something conquered.”

“Looma listen we can’t get married I’m in love with someone else.” Ester blushed thinking it was her, Rook blushed knowing it was him. Looma however was not so pleased. She pulled him up glaring into his eyes.

“Who is my rival, I will crush them and pound them into dust. I will tear them limb from limb and then beat them to death with their own limbs.” Ben gulped fearing for Rook’s life.

“Um ehhh um…”

“If there isn’t a rival then we can get married!” she said happily.

‘Wow this is bad, if I tell her the truth she’ll kill Rook.’ He was sweating bullets.

Luckily Ester tried to fight Looma, but was tied up and thrown into her bag, and Rook was taken to as her something blue. “Let go of little Rook!” Fistina tried to fight but got beaten and her hand was taken as a prize.

“Well I’m off to show my mother in law the spoils I got so far I’m sure she’ll be proud.” She blasted Rook’s truk to keep Ben from following.

“If we have ride we can find them, I can track my hand.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He changed into Jury Rigg. “Fix fix fix hahahahaha!” he built a bike from the spare parts, and the two were off. He had a theory where she was but he was hoping he was wrong.

Nope…Looma was at his house. She knocked on the door and his mother answered. “Oh my!”

“Honored mother in law I am Princess Looma though I’m sure Ben has talked about me.”

“Mother in Law? Um no Ben has never mentioned you are you his friend?”

“Not at all far more than that, through combat we have become engaged, look I bring offerings.” She raised the bag. “To show I am a worthy bride for Ben Tennyson.”

Rook snapped and the proto-tool triggered and cut the bag open causing them to escape. Ester untangled herself. “Ben is not yours!” he hissed.

Ben pulled up and Rook grabbed him. “Ben is my boyfriend!” he stated proudly.

“Rook!” the boy blushed, but that soon turned to worry as Looma looked furious. Ester was in shock, as was Fistina. “Umm mom go back inside!”

“Ok sweetie.” She didn’t take her eyes off Rook. ‘So that’s Rook huh.’

“I said something I should not have right?”

“Talk later fight angry princess now!” He changed into an Ball Weevil and the fight was on. Looma was pissed.

“Ben is mine, you filthy male think you can take what’s mine.” She kept swinging at him. Ben tried wrapping her in goo but she took the blast and kept attacking Rook.

“Looma enough!” the bug alien jumped into the fray, but as it happened he turned back into Ben and got hit hard sending him flying into Rook. “Listen I’m ah sorry about all this. But I do love Rook, not because he’s a guy. He’s smart, and nice, and strong, and has had my back. I trust him, I may not always get him but…”

“Our feelings are mutual.” He takes Ben’s hand and they kiss. “So for Ben’s hand I will fight you.” He breaks the kiss and stands.

“Rook wait!” he lets out a whistle and a barking could be heard, a very unique style of barking. “Ship ship ship!” the little Upgrade pet Ben had gained. After his break up with Julie Ship returned to him, he was only with her cause he saw them as together and Julie needed protection, he was truly loyal to Ben.

Ship joined with Rook’s armor upgrading it and the Proto-Tool. 

This time Rook managed to beat Looma. He fought her head on, using his head he managed to beat her with speed and technique with Ship protecting him and amplifying his power. “I admit defeat, I am still not worthy of Ben’s hand.” She rose to her feet and got in her vehicle. “You are now Ben’s betrothed.”

Ship unfused from Rook and came over to Ben nuzzling him. “Good boy Ship.” His pet responded happily.

“Do not think I have given up, I will return one day Ben will be mine!” she flies off.

Ester couldn’t believe it, Ben was gay, no wonder he didn’t get her advances. ‘Oh well, they really do make a good couple.’ She walked up to Ben and gave him a hug. “Let’s still be friends kay?”

“Umm kay…” poor guy had no idea Ester liked him, but to be fair he had his eyes on Rook even back then, he just didn’t realize it. She went home, and Ben’s mom came out.

“Ben I would like a word with you both.”

“Well we kinda have to take this criminal in, and you know hero stuff.”

“Fine but I want you both to stop by after your done.” She sounded serious.

They took Fistina in and processed the jewels for evidence. Before they returned the jewels Sandra called and demanded they stop dawdling and get here, so they did, planning to return the jewels after. “Come on in boys and have a seat on the couch.”

Rook gulped she had the same tone as his mother did. “Alright now then.” She took a good long look at Rook. “So you are Rook Blonko, my son has spoken of you often.”

“He has?” he gasped in surprise.

“Yes, a few months ago he started sharing stories of this guy he was working with named Rook. It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for looking after my son.”

“Mom!” the boy gasped and Rook smiled.

“It is a pleasure.” He gave a bow.

“Oh my you are polite, now then. Are you sleeping with my son?” her tone went from light to heavy in a second and both boys gasped.

“Mom seriously!” the boy gasped, his cheeks a flame with embarrassment.

“No we have not done anything yet…”

“Yet!” she narrowed her eyes at him. “So you are planning to have sex with my son?”

Rook didn’t know what to say and he looked to Ben for help.

“We aren’t kids mom, and the relationship is still new I don’t want to go all the way yet.”

“I see.” She got in Rook’s face, she took a deep long look in his eyes. “You…are so cute!” she began playing with his ears.

“Mom!” he pulled Rook away from her.

“Well he is, I must admit you have interesting taste in men.”

“Okay if that’s all we are leaving.” He got up. “Come on Rook.” When Ben was far enough away Sandra grabbed Rook by the arm.

“My son does not fall in love easily, there have been girls and guys interested in him. He speaks very highly of you, please do not hurt him.”

“Then you are okay with Ben choosing a male as his sexual life partner?” Sandra giggled.

“He wasn’t kidding you do talk funny. I have always trusted my son to make good choices. I don’t care what gender my son chooses as long as he is happy. And let me tell you, when he talked about you before he was really happy.”

Rook smiled. “I will not hurt him. I promise!” he was about to leave when he heard Ben.

“Come on Rook.” He chuckled and looked back at Sandra.

“I also want him to be happy, it was a pleasure to meet you.” He bowed again.

“I don’t know how Carl will react but nothing we say will change Ben’s mind, once he has his mind set on something it’s near impossible to change it.”

“Yes, that is one of the things I love about him.” He went after Ben and joined him at the TRUK.

“Sorry about that, my mom can be intense.”

“Not at all, she really cares about you.”

“I can only imagine how your parents will react. Your dad already doesn’t like me.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it, and we will cross it together.” The boarded the TRUK though with a little stowaway. Ship was messing around in the back and ended up finding the emerald necklace.

“Now Ship don’t play with that.” He says and takes it from him.

“One moment.” He steps up and takes the necklace. “I would like to see you try it on.”

“Huh really?” he looked at the jewelry. “Okay I guess.” He let Rook slip it on, and it did suit Ben greatly. “I’ve never been much of a jewelry guy.”

“It suits you.” He says, he wanted to get it for Ben. It was common in his culture as well as Earth’s to present a token of affection to the one they courted. “That settles it I will but it for you.”

“Rook you can’t it’s too expensive.”

“It is alright I want to get it for you.”

Ben removes the necklace and puts it back into the bag. “Rook I don’t need any expensive jewelry. If you truly want to get me a token or whatever, let it come from the heart and not bankrupt you.”

“Thank you, I will find something.”

“I’m sure you will, till then let’s drop these off and go to Mr. Smoothys.”

They did, and had a good time. Rook realized he was jealous for nothing, his desire for Ben only continued to grow.

To be continued


	3. Token

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Token

Rook was surfing the extranet, he was trying to find the perfect token for his love. He found some cheap things but he didn’t think they fit Ben at all. ‘I will find something it is tradition a good mate must give a token to his beloved.’ He scrolled through a few more options until he spotted a necklace, well a pair of necklaces. One was a black necklace a special material that was not only soft but durable it held a nicely sized emerald and it was embedded with emeralds and sapphires. The other necklace had a sapphire and held the reverse pattern to the emerald one. “This is perfect.”

He saw the price for one was way more than the two together, but he wanted to get it. As it happened the necklaces were in the possession of Rad Dudesman. He sent him a notice and would have to wait to meet with him.

Not long as some plumbers got stranded in Incursean territory, and they needed none other than Rad Dudesman to help transport the Gracklflint to the Terminus 3. Terminus 3 had a toxic atmosphere and the Gracklflint’s venom was a powerful cure, but only when fresh.

They go to the Black Hole, a tough bar in Undertown dragging the dangerous beast to it. There they met Rad Dudesman, and Ben couldn’t help but laugh. Rad Dudesman look like a duck and though he was small he was the toughest smuggler around. “You got a problem with ducks, monkey?” he asked as Ben reverted to human form.

“Not yet,” he readied his watch to go alien again.

“Easy Ben,” Rook put a hand on his shoulder. “Sir this is Ben Tennyson, a hero of this world and many others.”

Rad looked him up and down and his eyes drifted to Ben’s crotch. “Hmm not too bad.” The lustful tone was unmistakable. Rook’s fur bristled as Ben blushed.

“Sorry I’m taken.” He leaned closer to Rook who smiled. Rad just smirked.

“Threesome bonus,” he said and walked off leaving the two stunned.

“Not gonna happen your horny duck.” Ben snapped.

“To bad, you’ll never have a better fuck once you go duck.” Man he was good. Not short on confidence is he.

They loaded the alien on his ship and Ben got to meet Pyxi Rad’s ship monitor. They depart from Earth and Rook comes up to the captain. “Is our business ready?”

“I got the merchandise, we can do business later.” Rook smiled, he couldn’t wait to give Ben the necklace.

The alarms suddenly go off and Pyxi alerts them of an intruder. “They won’t be on for long.” He pulled out a very large blaster and went off for intruder hunting. Ben and Rook follow splitting up to cover more ground. Ben changed into AmpFibian.

Something was slithering about first Rad found it and tried shooting it but whatever it was, was very quick. He came across Rook and the revonnahgander tried trapping the intruder but also failed. They came across AmpFibian and he used his electric powers to stun the intruder. “Hey not cool man.”

“Pax!” Ben reverted back to normal. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see the little guy is safe.” He crosses his arms.

“Who Rad Dudesman he’s pretty tough on his own.”

“No the Gracklflint3 man you put him in a cage.” Rook groaned. “You understand don’t you Ben.” He put his hands on Ben’s and Rook glared at him and pulled him away from the plant.

“We don’t have time for this.” Rad says and heads down the hall.

Rook grabs Pax and drags him down the hall. “You didn’t happen to set free the Gracklflint did you?” Ben asked remember the Screegit and how crazy Pax was.

Pax says nothing but a crash was heard and that answered his question. “Pax you didn’t…” he groaned and rubbed his temples.

“I had to, he was in a cage.”

“You idiot the Gracklflint will kill us all!” With the powerful bug like alien on the loose he begins wreaking havoc. He caused damage to the engines and they were losing power.

To make matters worse a nearby Incursean ship had spotted them. Raff was on said ship and normally he would have just vaporized them but fearing what Attea would do to him without a full report.

Rad is sick of this bug and keeps trying to blast him. Ben and Rook kept trying to stop him as they needed him alive for the venom. Angry and annoyed he shoots Pax for letting the thing out only to have him regenerate. “The Gracklflint attacks anything that is not a Gracklflint so how are you alive?”

Pax ignores him making Rook growl. “Easy Rook we made need him alive.”

Rad continues to try and kill the rampaging monster. “You need to stop.” Ben snaps at him.

“And why should eye?”

“Because if you kill it we got no venom and no venom means no cure and no cure means you don’t get paid.” Rad huffs.

“Fine what’s the plan monkey?” Ben turned into Bloxx and tried to make a new cage for him. However before they could trap him Rook and Pax came onto the scene and the Gracklflint bites off Pax’s head. It seems the alien like the fruit that grow from his head.

“I have a new plan.” They use Pax’s fruits to lead the creature back to his cage. Pax of course is not happy about this. They thought the worst was over but Raff had perfect timing and attacked. “Attention vessel prepare to be boarded searched and killed.”

They go to the captain’s room Pax whining the whole way, Rook was ready to blast him. The Lovely Duck is pulled onto Raff’s ship. Rook was arguing with Pax. “Why is saving the life of the Gracklflint more important than saving the human the revonnahgander and the duck.”

“Did you say something?” Rook was ready to throttle him.

Ben dialed in Gray Matter and transformed. He used his vast intellect and came up with a plan. “I’ll fix the ship, Rook you separate us from the frog ship, Rad rid the ship of frogs.”

Rad held up a blaster. “I’ll make them cry to their mommas.”

“What do I do?” Pax asked.

“Go be yourself.”

“Will do will do.” He went to the cargo bay and quickly got captured by the frogs and the cargo was brought on their ship.

As Gray Matter Ben could understand Pyxi and worked on fixing the ship. The plan worked, Rook severed the cable and got back on the ship while Rad blasted the frogs off his ship. Pax freed the Gracklflint on the ship and the frogs were being thrown around.

Pax of course was mad they blasted off leaving the alien bug. “Just wait for it salad brain.” Rad says, giving Ben a knowing look.

“Wait for what?” Ben raised a hand and counted down with his fingers….3…2…1…

“Attention Ship…” Ben cut him off.

“Oh hey Raff,” he greets with a grin.

“Ben Tennyson I should have known. Get this thing off my ship and I’ll grant you safe passage.”

“And?” he says expecting more.

“And?! And what?” he roars.

“We want parts to repair the Lovely Duck, you’ll return all the cargo you took, safe travel for us and the injured plumbers, and no one will hear about this.”

“Deal!” they got their bug back and the cargo the frogs took. They made it to the plumbers and got them treated. Pax was still miffed but Ben promised to have Rad take the Gracklflint to where they run free.

“I’ll do the job so long as I am paid.” He made another boastful claim about his middle name, having said he had 2 other middle names before hand.

“I looked up his profile information.” He showed Ben the info.

“Captain Rad Profit Danger Trouble Dudesman.” He looked at the duck in shock.

“Told you, and I’m an amazing lover to.”

-x-

With the plumbers saved Rook had business with Rad. “I got the item you requested.” He revealed the two necklaces. “If you only want the emerald necklace it’ll cost you 3 times as much, but if you let me take a shot at your boyfriend I may give you a discount.”

“I will pass, even three times the price it will nt bankrupt me and that is the only stipulation Ben gave.”

“Rook what’s going on?” Ben entered the room and Rook hid his money behind his back, while Rad hid the necklaces.

“Oh nothing, just a little business.” He says, not a total lie but not 100% truth.

“Ok tell me what is happening here.” Rook sweats.

“Your boyfriend has purchased a gift for you.” Rad revealed the necklaces. “This pair of necklaces is a fair price but he only wants the emerald one, which is three times the price.”

“Why is that?” Ben gives Rook a sour look.

“The necklaces are a matching set to split them up would be a crime but I am a duck of profit.”

“And these are legal?” he asked.

“Of course, they belonged to a race that went extinct a long time ago, their treasures circulate the galaxies.”

“Alright then we’ll take them both.”

“Ben tradition states I bestow you a token of my affection. I do not care about the money.”

“If that’s right then as your boyfriend your tradition says I bestow you with a token as well right?” Ben took the sapphire necklace and put it on Rook. “Besides they are matching set like us, wouldn’t want to separate them.”

Rook smiled feeling his heart beat faster. “You are right.” He took the emerald necklace and put it on Ben. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” He pulls him into a kiss.

“Ahem,” the two stop their kiss and blush realizing Rad was staring at him. “Not that I wouldn’t enjoy the show but, my payment?” he held his hand out. The two paid him and he counted it. Rook’s finances were spared and the two each had a token to treasure from the other. “There is a room you can use in the back.”

“Umm thanks.” It was Rook who pulled Ben into the room and began removing Ben’s clothes taking off everything except his necklace. He stared at his naked lover, his massive 8 inch cock standing proudly. Rook removed his armor and under clothing standing in only his necklace, his thick 9 inch long penis stood proudly.

He took a moment to stare at Ben on the spare room bed, naked flushed with the necklace draped around his neck. Rook crawled on top of him, and let their arousals touch. “You look so beautiful Ben.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, very sexy!” he let his hands ran along his sides feeling the male’s stripes. The two kiss and ground their arousals together. Ben’s hands continue up to his chest and find his nipples.

The human pinched his nips making Rook break the kiss to moan. “Ben!”

“Hehe I like it when you moan my name.” he bucked his hips and added a boost on the friction. Their balls met and smacked together causing a unique sensation through them. Rook moaned again and tried to meet his lover’s thrusts.

Ben latches onto his right nipple and sucks on it and let’s his hand drop to their cocks and pumps them together. “Ben fuck I can’t!” he used contractions as he came, blasting his seed onto Ben’s body. The brunette groaned and spilled his own seed, adding to the mess on his body.

He scooped up some cum and licked their combined essence. “Nice taste.”

“Let me try.” He took Ben’s hand and began licking Ben’s fingers and even took two of them into his mouth and sucked them. “Yes very delicious.” He says licking his lips.

Ben blushed. “You doing that on purpose?”

“I have no idea what you mean?” he feigned innocence, but moved down to lick the cocktail of cum off his body. He smiled as he saw the sparkle of the necklace, Ben was wearing his necklace, it made him extra happy. He brought his hand up to touch his own necklace the sapphire resting comfortable against his white fur of his chest.

After cleaning off his body he rested his head on Ben’s chest and let out a happy purring noise. “You perverted kitten.”

“Only for you.” He says and snuggles closer.

Little did the two know the room was chalk full of cameras and Rad had recorded everything. “Pyxi save it to my personal collection.” Pyxi obeyed knowing Rad would enjoy these videos later.  
To be continued.


	4. Rook Did Not Know That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Rook Did Not Know That

Ben couldn’t help but stare at Rook’s gift to him. The emerald seemed to sparkle in such a beautiful way, even more so when he thought of Rook. It had been a few days since the incident with Rad, Ben couldn’t shake the feeling the duck had done something when he was smirking when he left. He had the look he got paid extra somehow.

Anyway Ben hadn’t taken the emerald off him once. He kept it tucked under his shirt when out on patrol, and wore it openly when alone with Rook. Rook was the same, he kept the sapphire on at all times, and kept it hidden under his armor when on patrol.

Ben was about to go and meet Rook, when he got a call. “Hmm,” alien language was transmitted from his watch. “Oh hey, you are coming to earth for a visit?” more alien chatter. “Aww that’s so sweet, I can’t wait to see ya.” The message ended. “I can’t wait for Rook to see.”

The boy was practically beaming when he showed up. “Something up?” he had not seen Ben so happy outside of the bedroom.

“I got some family coming in, haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“Oh, your cousin Ken?”

“Nope.” They got in Rook’s TRUK.

“It is not Gwen, she would have told me.”

“Nope not Gwen.” Rook went through the list of his known Tennyson family members. “Nope.”

Rook eyed his boyfriend. “I was not aware you had any other family members.” He even went with the lenopan side of the family, and he was still wrong.

“You don’t know?” he couldn’t help but smirk. “Well it’ll be a surprise for you then.”

Rook pouted. ‘I have read Ben’s file over and over how could I have missed something?’

The boys got a call that the museum was being attacked. They drove their fast and spotted the Vreedle Brothers. The fight was on when Ben got a call from his mother. “Hey Mom what’s up?”

“Oh Ben you didn’t forget did you?”

“Umm maybe? Been kind of that day.”

“Dinner, you me and Rook.”

“Oh right, family dinner. Yeah I’ll bring Rook.”

The Vreedle Brothers ran for it, forcing Ben to hang up and the two plumbers had to give chase.

Giving chase they cornered them which resulted in them blowing themselves up. They didn’t stay dead for long as new clones popped out at their home. The Vreedle brothers sat down to dinner just as Ben and Rook made it to his house.

Sandra was a good mom, her cooking was extra healthy but to Ben he preferred “fun” food, aka unhealthy but tastes delicious. “Rook it’s nice to see you again.”

“You as well Mrs. Tennyson. Your earth confections remind me of my own mother’s cooking.”

“That is so sweet Rook.” She turned her back and Ben gave Rook his helping.

“So dad is still on his business trip?”

“Yes, he’ll be back in a few weeks.” Ben was a tad worried. His mom was good with him and Rook but his dad…he wasn’t against Ben dating a guy no but it was like a switch he went into over protective dad mode when he saw his son with a guy. “So Rook have you told your parents yet?”

Rook choked on his food. “Umm no not yet.”

“It’s fine mom, it’s nice keeping this relationship on a need to know basis.” He held Rook’s hand.

“Yes it is nice being together and focusing on just us.”

“That is so sweet, and you know your father and I did the same when we were young. Still you should tell them soon, especially with that lovely jewel Rook bought you.”

“Mom!”

“You know about that?” Rook looked between his love and his mother.

“Oh yes you should have seen him when he got home he couldn’t stop starring at it and smiling. I knew it must have been a gift from you.” Ben hung his head low in embarrassment. Rook smiled.

Ben’s omnitrix went off, an alert from the plumber base. “Sorry mom we gotta go!” he grabbed Rook and dragged him out of the house.

“Lovely to see you again Mrs. Tennyson.” He called on the way out.

“Wait I’ll wrap up the left overs.” The boys were long gone. “That’s okay I’ll bring them to you.”

It seems the Vreedle Brothers had stolen one of the Pretty Boy clones, which drove Ma Vreedle nuts and threatened Earth’s sun.

It was a race across the city, with pleasing results as Sandra stood up to Ma Vreedle and got her to stop the warhead from going off. “It’s not easy being a mother, it’s a tough job but the most rewarding.” She smiled at her son.

Ben hugged his mother, and Ma Vreedle hugged her own sons. “Speaking of mothers, didn’t you tell me you were a mother Ben Tennyson?”

“What?!” Rook and Sandra cried out in unison. Ben smiled.

“Yeah I did.” Rook’s eyes widened.

“I did not know that.”

Ben filled them in about the whole Big Chill thing on the way to the space port. “Ben how come you never told me this, I’m a grandmother!”

“It was not in your file at all.”

“I swore Kevin and Gwen to secrecy, and it was likely I’d never see them again in my life time. However it seems five of my little guys missed me and wanted to come see me.”

Rook suddenly felt nervous. The shuttle came in and as soon as the door opened five tiny big chills flew out and tackled Ben. “Momma!” the cried and cooed as they cuddled Ben.

“Hey guys.” He got up. “Mom Rook these are some of my kids, this is Blue, Chiller, Frost, SubZero, and Little Chill.” He introduced them. Little Chill was the smallest of the five. “Guys this is my mom and my boyfriend.”

The five fluttered around the two. “Oh my they are so adorable.”

Rook smiled at being called Ben’s boyfriend. “It is nice to meet you all.”

“You like our Mama?”

“Yes very much so.”

“You make Mama happy?”

“Yes he does.” Ben holds his hand. The little guys let out a pleased noise. “I’m glad you guys visited.”

“We missed Mommy a lot, the others are still feeding.”

“We are different than the others.”

“We wanna see the stars.”

“Perhaps you retain some of Ben’s human dna, making you guys different.”

It was a good theory. The little guys didn’t dig into it and happily spent time with their mom. They had smoothies and chilly fries, and Rook watched seeing Ben smile and hold his kids. He even showed them his token, they oohed at it. ‘I think he makes a fine mother.’ The image flashed in his mind. Ben holding their own children in his arms. ‘Is it possible, one day to have a family?’ he looked at Ben and smiled. ‘Yes with him there could be a way.’ His time with Ben had taught him never accept the impossible.

The chills left after a few days. They were different than there brothers and sisters. They’d eat some more solar plasma grow big and strong and join the plumbers in a few years. They’d travel and see the stars and visit their mother again. Rook held Ben as he watched them go. “You’ll see them again.”

“I know.” He leaned against Rook.  
To be continued


End file.
